A Teacher's Love
by Beloved Freak
Summary: Merlin transfers to a new school when he meets back up with his old friend Will. He meets two people within the first day that he feels an instant connection with. What will happen, especially when an old teacher comes back to haunt Merlin and possibly ruin his new life? Arthur/ Merlin, some Merlin/Freya, and slight Merlin/Will.


**So new story time! This one is Merlin and Arthur as I am sure you already know. I hope it turns out good and yeah... Either way I hope you enjoy this. My plans for this story excite me, this will be a good one if all goes to plan. I plan to make it a little angsty for Merlin at least.**

Today is the first day in my new school, Camelot high. I just transferred here from my last high school. My mom, Hunith, wants me to be all I can, plus at my last high school I was getting in so much trouble that I was forced to leave. Mom always thought that school was tough on me, but in reality she had no clue. I'm usually the smart kid in the class, and more often than not people don't like that. I got teased so often for being smart or my appearance in general. I have big ears and that gets you called Dumbo or other similar names. I don't know if I would call it bullying though. We are a small town where everyone knows everyone and we all friends. Yes it was teasing but none of them meant any harm by it. However, mom always thinks that any trouble I got into was because of the, teasing me. However if I was in trouble it was for one of two reasons: a certain teacher was aiming for me again, or I was with Will. Will is a good kid, however, he is the biggest troublemaker I've ever met. He is constantly doing something he shouldn't be, and being his best friend I get dragged into it as well. Mom was always scared for me so she decided that the best thing to do was send me off to a better school, even if Will's parents already sent him off to a better school as well.

So here I am standing in front of the gates of the campus. The walk to school wasn't far since I am staying with my Uncle Gaius who lives about ten minutes from school. But back to business, I was walking into the gated school while students all in uniform flaked in. I looked towards the campus down the hill and under a tree there were two male students fighting. It was a blonde haired blue eyed man and a dark haired man. The two didn't really seem to be fighting per say, but they seemed to be sparring.

"Come on Lancelot, I know you can do better than that. I trained you after all." The blonde man yelled.

"Shut up Arthur, you know I could put you on your ass if this was a real fight." At this the blonde seemed to get very agitated.

"Oh really now, then why don't you bring it on big boy." The two got closer and was about to get into a real fight until the teacher came over. She broke up the fight immediately and soon afterwards the group of students around them dispersed.

"What a joke." A nice looking girl beside me said. I turned to her but I wasn't paying attention. I was fully captivated by the two men fighting.  
"Yeah, a joke." I muttered.

"Fighting on the school grounds is strictly prohibited. She said. She finally put her hand on my shoulder and spoke again, now with my full attention towards her. I turned towards her and realized just how beautiful this woman was, and for the first time in my life I thought that a woman was captivating. "You must be new here, I'm Freya."

"Yeah, I am new here." I put my hand out to shake hers. "I'm Merlin, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." She said while shaking my hand. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior, transferred from my tiny hometown."

"Cool! We are in the same grade. It's a shame you didn't transfer earlier I would have loved to meet you before."

"Well I'm here now, and that's all that matters." It was strange because it was like there was an instant connection between the two of us, almost like an instant bond.

"You sure are." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to follow her. We soon enter the school building and head straight to her locker. I stand there waiting for her to release my hand. However, I feel as if I could wait here forever with her hand in mine. Her hand was soft and gentle, not like the ones I'm used to. I would have never thought love at first sight was real, especially with a girl, but I was starting to fall in love and fast. She let go of my hand only long enough to grab her books and close her locker door. "Do you have your schedule? I'll show you around, also do you know your locker number?"

"Yeah I know both, my locker number is 102 and here is my schedule." She dropped my hand again as we walked to what I assumed was my locker. She took the schedule in her hand as she looked for the number 102. I followed her until us spotting it at the same time. She looked at my scheduled as I shoved my books into my locker.

"We have the same first two classes together!"

"Really, isn't that cool?" I said. She put her arm around mine as we walked to our first class and I didn't mind. We walked into class that way. English class. We walked towards a table with two other women, one was slender with jet black hair while the other was a similar form with brown hair. There was another man next to the women and as soon as I laid eyes on him I realized who it was.

"Will?" I questioned in shock.

"Merlin!"

"What happened to you? You just up and disappeared out of nowhere, leaving me all alone."

"I'm sorry Merlin." He said as he got up and hugged me.

"Sorry to intrude on your moment, but I'm guessing your name is Merlin and you are a friend of Will's." Said the lady with jet black hair.

"Yes this is Merlin, apparently he is friends with Will. Either way he is new here and so I made friends with him as well." Freya said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry about all that. I'm Merlin, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morgana." Said the girl with Jet black hair.

"I'm Gwen, nice to make your acquaintance." Said the girl with brown hair and chestnut skin.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"So you two seem to be good friends?" Questioned Freya.

"Yeah, this guy is my ex." Said will as he pointed my way.

"Will you're gay?!" The girls all said in unison. Freya looked towards me with worry in her eyes. It was almost humorous, because she seemed to share the fondness I have for her and now she found out I'm gay, well bisexual.

"Bisexual, we both are, Merlin and I grew up as childhood friends. We were there for each other through thick and thin and along the way we fell in love. I hope that won't change our friendship."

"Of course not, we were all just shocked." Said Gwen.

"Either way I want to know the details. Why did you two breakup?" Questioned Morgana.

"Well," I said and looked at Will. "I don't know, he moved away and we lost connection."

"There wasn't really a break up, but it was implied. I guess." Will said.

"Well you're single now, right Merlin?" Freya questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose so, I've told myself that for years now." We all sat down and continued to talk. However, class was about to start when a group walked into the classroom.

"Hey Morgana, why don't you come sit with us today?" Morgana rolled her eyes and began talking.

"Yeah right Leon, I'm not sitting with you guys."

"Ah come on sis, you know you want to." The blonde man from before spoke. He was fighting earlier but now he was standing in front of me. He was still captivatingly beautiful. I still be in that instant connect, and he just happened to be my new friend's sister. Fate can be cruel can't it?

"Oh look you even found a new friend."

"Yes Arthur, I did, and his name is Merlin. Try to be civil will you?"

"But of course Morgana, why wouldn't I be?" Morgana huffed at this. Arthur looked at me and for the first time I saw his mesmerizing blue eyes. He stood in front of me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Arthur. If you need any help at all I'm your man." He held out his hand and I shook it. He has actually very well-mannered and I was in love instantly.

"Nice to meet you as well." I barely spoke. Arthur gave Morgana a smile and went to his table.

"That's the guy who was fighting this morning." Freya said to me. I was staring at the spot where Arthur was just standing and not paying attention to anyone. He was the definition of captivating. He was a little taller than average but he was very psychically fit. He was in perfect shape and highly attractive. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, can it get any better than this man? I don't think so, he catches your eyes and won't let them go. He makes you a prisoner in your own personal heaven. Freya jumped in front of me in an attempt to get my attention. She failed though, I was on cloud nine even as the class started. It wasn't until the teacher called on me that I realized what was going on.

"Merlin, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, what was the question teacher?"

"I said you are the new student, Merlin. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Umm, sure. Sorry about that. I'm Merlin, just transferred here from a small town. My mom was worried about my views on education and school so she sent me here. I guess you could say she was worried for my safety."

"Why was she worried for your safety?"

"Well, when Will lived there as well we were always getting in trouble and she quickly began to worry. Once he moved my mom realized that the trouble was not, for the most part at least, because of Will but because of one of my teachers. He was threating me and mom did not like it, we only have one school there so she shipped me off to come like with my uncle."

"If you want to talk about this more after class, Merlin, I will be available."

"Don't worry about it." I finished getting multiple looks from all over the room, including Arthurs. The teacher began class as looked over to Arthur. He was looking towards me with wonder. We both locked each other's eyes and didn't break the connection until he looked towards the teacher. I then looked to Will. He was watching me the entire time with sorrow in his eyes. He knew this entire time that a teacher ended up being in love with me at the old school. He knew everything that had happened and I could tell he wanted to comfort me but alas we are in class. So instead he gave me a look that was supposed to show concern but showed more sorrow than anything else. Will's been there for me through thick and thin my entire life. It's almost like we were meant for each other and at one point in our lives I think we were. We soon realized that even though we loved each other we could not be romantically involved with each other.


End file.
